


Draco Malfoy's guide to accepting the unexpected

by thatonecrazygaycatlady



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Roommates, maybe smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonecrazygaycatlady/pseuds/thatonecrazygaycatlady
Summary: What happens when you suddenly see someone in an entirely different way than you did before? How much can one simple action from someone change your life? How bad do you have to have screwed up to lose hope in what is good?A probably very bad drarry story in wich Draco and Harry become 8th year roommates (I know cliche much?) and have to deal with eachother's traumas. What is expected to drive them apart actually brings them closer together.I'm a really bad writer so don't expect too much. Might have some smut, but I might chicken out.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 4





	Draco Malfoy's guide to accepting the unexpected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stip/gifts).



this fic is not gonna be good so brace yourself.


End file.
